White Pass
White Pass is a multiplayer map featured in the multiplayer for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It can be played on the Conquest and Squad Deathmatch game modes. The US are defending a large satellite/communications hub from Russian Airborne troops, who have landed in the northern Andes and are attempting to destroy it. The layout of the map out of the area suggests that it may be converted for the Rush game mode also in a future DLC. White Pass also appears to be the map featured in the E3 trailer for Battlefield: Bad Company 2, which was played on the Rush game mode. Conquest Equipment US Light Vehicles *Quad Bike Tanks *M3A3 Bradley Helicopters *UAV-1 Naval Units *None Emplacements *9M133 Kornet *KORD RU Light Vehicles *Quad Bike Tanks *BMD-3 Helicopters *UAV-1 Naval Units *None Emplacements *9M133 Kornet *KORD Bases US Deployment The US Deployment is the starting base for the US, a M3A3 Bradley and Quad Bike spawn here. Factory The first capture spot on this map is The Factory. This features a factory-similar to the one on Panama Canal-with a large opening and several smaller doors, and a surrounding supply yard, inside the factory is a stairwell that eventually leads to the roof, and a group of what seem to be power generators which players may use to take cover in while capturing the point and shipping crates. The tank on this map can fit inside the large opening at the front side and park itself inside to assist with capturing. This is the closes base to the US Deployment. Town Center The Town center on White Pass is flanked by two large 2-story houses that can be destroyed to deny the opponent cover and concealment, also there is a watch tower, and the UAV control box is located here. The actual flag is flanked by 2 roads that tank drivers can choose to take (although the players usually take the direct one to the flanked by the two houses). Players may choose to camp the UAV or bypass this base and proceed straight to C or A. The small urban area here provides good choke points for the defending faction allowing them to funnel the enemy into houses or kill them in the streets. Farm The closest base to the RU deployment features a barn that features one heavy machine gun. This point has good overwatch on the road but is virtually useless otherwise due to the poor sightlines on the flanking windows and the rear opening not featuring any weaponry of any sorts.The rear of the interior of the barn at C is especially vulnerable to any enemy due to the openess of the room. This base is nearly surrounded by houses with a court yard like area connected to a road leading to B. RU Deployment The RU Deployment is the starting area for the RU team, a BMD-3 and Quad Bike spawn here, a 9M133 Kornet spawns nearby the base. Outcome US Victory 3 M3A3 Bradleys arrive and the Russians are pushed back. RU Victory The Communications Hub is destroyed and the Americans are pushed back. Map Image:Whitepass.jpg|White Pass Image:Whitepassconquest.jpg|White Pass Conquest Category:BC2 Maps Category:Maps